creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mario.exe
thumb|right|335 pxKto chociaż nie lubi Serię Super Mario? Czy jest chociaż jedna osoba która tego nie robiła? Raczej nie. Lecz istnieją różne dowolne Gry z Serii Super Mario do pobrania na Komputer, nawet takie, które nie tworzyło Nintendo, lecz Inne osoby. O Creepypaście Postanowiłem wejść na Gamejolta i poszukać sobie pare gier Mario. Potem trafiłem na grę Mario o nazwie Mario.exe. Nie zastanawiając się postanowiłem pobrać ją na komputer. Po pobraniu uruchomiłem tę grę. Odrazu było jakieś intro. Widocznie Autor tej Gry/Creepypasty nazywa się Coolrash i pod spodem był link do jego strony. Potem był normalny Title Screen z Orginalnego Super Mario Bros z 1985 Roku. Próbowałem zagrać jako Mario, lecz nie mogłem. Zdziwiłem się, że gra chce, żebym zagrał jako Luigi. Więc nacisnąłem "2 Luigi". Potem title screen zrobił się inny. Na napisie "Super Mario Bros" pojawiła się krew, zapaliły się jakieś pochodnie, na ziemi pojawiła się kolejna krew, "1 Mario" zmieniło się na "1 Immortal", "2 Luigi" zmieniło się na "2 He must dead", "Top- 00000" zmieniło się na "God- 5403", sceneria się paliła, World 1-1 został zmieniony na World E-0, Time 000 został zmieniony na Time Killlll, a "© 1985 Nintendo" zmieniło się na "© 666 Nintendo". Zaskoczyło mnie to, ale potem pojawił się Luigi z pięcioma życiami. Potem zaczęła grać nutka z Super Mario Bros. Próbowałem udeżyć w cegiełki i bloki bonusowe, lecz nie zadziałało. Plus, nie było przeciwników. Zdziwiło mnie to, lecz dalej grałem. Potem zobaczyłem flagę, i poszedłem do niej. Potem przy domku/zamku był Mario, który się pośmiał ze mnie, potem wziął pochodnie, podszedł przed wejściem domku/zamku, odwrócił się, potem popatrzył się na mnie, potem wsadził tam pochodnię, po czym Toady zaczęły się palić. Przeraziło mnie to, lecz potem pojawiły się kolce, i musiałem uciekać do rury. Gdy wrzedłem do rury, pojawił się napis "Hello, Luigi. I want to play with you". Potem napis znikł, i znowu pojawił się Luigi z pięcioma życiami. Potem był tunel, w którym było mnóstwo zabitych Toadów, lecz potem na górze był Mario, który pobiegł pode mną. Potem zobaczyłem jakiegoś grzyba. Myślałem, że to 1UP, lecz to był trujący grzyb, więc go przeskoczyłem. Po drodze było ich CORAZ Więcej. Potem jak spadłem, to znowu pojawił się Mario, który chciał mnie zamordować jakimiś kolcami. Próbowałem je uniknąć, lecz jak dotknąłem ostatni kolc, to umarłem, i straciłem jedno życie, a poziom się zrestartował, znacząc że muszę zacząć cały poziom od począdku. Po kolcach zobaczyłem Toada z zamkniętymi oczamy, więc podeszłem do niego. Lecz potem Toad stał się zły i żucił się do Ataku! Musiałem nacisnąć klawisz "F" kilka razy, aż Toad umrze. Po wejściu do rury pojawił się kolejny napis, tym razem "That, which waits for you on the lock will soon leave. Hasten..." Potem znowu pojawił się Luigi, tym razem z czterema życiami. Potem w World 1-3, tło było czarne i był taki napis "Hello, Luigi. I want to play with you. Are you ready?" i zacząłem skakać na drzewa. Wyglądało na to, że Mario chce ze mną zagrać. Potem spadłem z jednego drzewa i wylądowałem na białą ziemię, po której Luigi został zabity. Zaskoczyło mnie to, i wtedy miałem 3 Życia. Potem znowu zacząłem skakać na drzewa, a potem był kolejny napis "Rules are simple: you should not fall, differently you will die". Potem po paru drzewach zauważyłem kolejny napis "Remember, Luigi: time you in a hell, count only on a devil". Po kolejnych drzewach zauważyłem Diabła, który mówił "Jump". Więc skoczyłem, i był kolejny napis "Has seen? The devil wants, the help to you to...", zastanawiałem się, że Diabeł chce, żebym umarł, więc nie będę wierzył mu więcej. Po paru drzewach znowu był Diabeł, kazał mi skoczyć na dół, lecz skoczyłem do przodu, i wylądowałem na tą ziemię, co była na początku poziomu 3. Porzedłem dalej, i zauważyłem napis "Luigi, look back". Wieć poszedłem do tyłu. Znowu był Mario, ale była też Księżniczka Peach. Potem Mario się do mnie odwrócił i się zaśmiał do mnie, i odwrócił się do Księżniczki Peach. Potem ją zepchnął, i wylądowała na białą ziemię, i została zabita. Mario potem chciał mnie zabić, lecz go przeskoczyłem. Poszedłem spowrotem do Domku/Zamku, który miał napis "YOU'RE NEXT". Po wejściu do domku/zamku, Mario miał jumpscarka. Po jumpscerze był napis "Has come your turn.". Potem w World E-0, były jakieś różne symbole, i była Telewizja statyczna pare razy. Po jakimś razie na podłodze pojawiła się, a jakże, Krew! Potem stał Mario, i jak dotknąłem w niego, były jakieś czerwone chmury, i zacząłem uciekać. lecz niestety wyjścia nie było. Potem Mario był z nożem, i mnie zamordował, i był fajny Ekran Game Over! Toad i Luigi byli zabici, a Mario miał krew na swoim ubraniu. Potem znowu była Telewizja statyczna, i był jakiś japoński napis. Zamknąłem więc grę i ją usunąłem, i już nigdy w to nie zagram.